


Heat twisting out

by Merel



Series: Kinktober 2019 drabbles [25]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Military Academy, Nude Photos, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel
Summary: With his hair tousled, his lips puffy and his eyes half-lidded, he’d make a perfect picture.





	Heat twisting out

“Maes.” 

Normally a naked and sated Roy calling for him would be enough to send him scrambling back, but he left the bed, grabbing his camera from under someone’s pants. “I’d said wanted to take some pictures.” 

Roy groaned, stretching out like a cat, and scratched the trail of curly hair on his stomach. “I figured you’d forgotten about that.”

Maes hummed, but focused on his camera, changing the roll to a new one.

“Do you want me to, like, pose?”

“Not yet.” He snapped the camera closed and lifted it, putting Roy in view. “Let’s do some candids first.” 

**Author's Note:**

> From [kinkynerdy's](https://twitter.com/kinkynerdy/status/1175522298713034753) Kinktober bingo. The twenty-fifth prompt from the random choice generator was "pictures/videos", and who better to use for this prompt than Maes uwu  
Come take pictures of me at [my tumblr](http://www.stiekemekat.tumblr.com). Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
